seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Titanic - Contracts/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180407173703
the exo nut wanted herself then let me totally spies with her counterpart side hale it goes myself is legend I want to kill you to everybody because me wolftess trainer here's everyversion of the Barbie doll cutie even fake stuff Justin legendary Jillian michaels Category page Edit Jillian Michaels Personal Trainer Jillian Michaels is an American personal trainer, businesswoman, author and television personality from Los Angeles, California. Michaels is best known for her appearances on NBC, particularly The Biggest Loser. She is also known for her appearance on the talk show Th Born: Feb 18, 1974 (age 44) · Los Angeles, CA Height: 5' 2" (1.57 m) Net worth: $14 million USD (2017) Romance: Heidi Rhoades Children: Lukensia Michaels Rhoades (Daughter) · Phoenix Michaels Rhoades (Son) Siblings: Lauren Michaels (Sister) Jillian Michaels - Movies and TV Shows The Biggest Loser The Biggest Loser 2004 - 2016 The Doctors The Doctors Since 2008 Just Jillian Just Jillian 2016 - 2016 The Biggest Loser The Biggest Loser Since 2006 Graves Graves 2016 - 2017 Wake Up Call Wake Up Call 2002 - 2005 Kickin' It Kickin' It 2011 - 2015 Hamtaro Hamtaro Known For Wake Up Call Wake Up Call Jillian Michaels (2014) Kickin' It Kickin' It Jillian (2012) Graves Graves Jillian Michaels (2016) Kenny Powers: The K-Swiss MFCEO Kenny Powers: The K-Swiss MFCEO Actress (2011) . Show Show all Hide | Show by... Job Year » Rating » Number of Ratings » Genre » Keyword » | Edit Filmography Jump to: Actress | Producer | Director | Self | Archive footage Hide Hide Show Actress (4 credits) 2016 Graves (TV Series) Jillian Michaels - Evil Good and Good Evil (2016) ... Jillian Michaels 2014 Wake Up Call (TV Series) Jillian Michaels - Javier: Football Coach Needs Coaching (2014) ... Jillian Michaels 2012 Kickin' It (TV Series) Jillian - Kickin' It on Our Own (2012) ... Jillian 2011 Kenny Powers: The K-Swiss MFCEO (Short) Hide Hide Show Producer (2 credits) 2015 Sweat INC. (TV Series) (executive producer) 2010 Losing It with Jillian (TV Series) (executive producer - 2010-) Hide Hide Show Director (2 credits) 2015 Sweat INC. (TV Series) 2006 COSMO Girl! Get Fit and Fab with Jillian Michaels (Video) Hide Hide Show Self (74 credits) 2018 Harry (TV Series) Herself - Diet & Exercise Rumors Debunked with Fitness Expert Jillian Michaels/How to Host a Fun Adult Game Night (2018) ... Herself 2013-2018 Home & Family (TV Series) Herself / Herself - Guest - Jillian Michaels (2018) ... Herself - Regis & Joy Philbin/Jillian Michaels (2017) ... Herself - Carol Burnett/Mary McDonough/Jillian Michaels/Erin Coscarelli/Cassandra Bankson (2016) ... Herself - Episode #2.167 (2014) ... Herself - Guest - Episode dated 12 March 2013 (2013) ... Herself - Guest 2013-2018 Wendy: The Wendy Williams Show (TV Series) Herself / Herself - Fitness Trainer / Herself - Fitness Expert / ... - Jillian Michaels/Margot Bingham (2018) ... Herself - Jillian Michaels/Katrina Szish (2016) ... Herself - Sweat Inc. (2015) ... Herself - Fitness Trainer - Whitney (2015) ... Herself - Fitness Expert - Biggest Loser (2014) ... Herself Show all 6 episodes 2017 Daily Pop (TV Series) Herself - Guest - Episode dated 21 December 2017 (2017) ... Herself - Guest - Episode dated 6 July 2017 (2017) ... Herself - Guest 2017 Inside Edition (TV Series documentary) Herself - Motorcyclist Survives Cliff Fall (2017) ... Herself - Jillian Michaels' Vacation Nightmare (2017) ... Herself 2017 Whose Line Is It Anyway? (TV Series) Herself - Special Guest - Jillian Michaels (2017) ... Herself - Special Guest 2017 Access Hollywood (TV Series) Herself - Episode #21.296 (2017) ... Herself 2015-2017 Access Hollywood Live (TV Series) Herself / Herself - Author, Yeah Baby - Episode dated 15 August 2017 (2017) ... Herself - Episode dated 18 November 2016 (2016) ... Herself - Author, Yeah Baby - Episode dated 26 October 2015 (2015) ... Herself 2017 Extra (TV Series) Herself - Episode #23.255 (2017) ... Herself 2017 Shane & Friends (TV Series) Herself - Guest - Jillian Michaels (2017) ... Herself - Guest 2017 The Real (TV Series) Herself - Mel B/Jillian Michaels/Mental or Parental/Cooking Segment with Mel B and Her Husband, Stephen Belafonte (2017) ... Herself 2016 Hollywood Today Live (TV Series) Herself - Author, Yeah Baby - Jillian Michaels/Scott Patterson/Slay or Nay (2016) ... Herself - Author, Yeah Baby 2008-2016 Rachael Ray (TV Series) Herself - The One and Only Patricia Heaton Is Here... And She's Explaining Why There's an Alpaca in Our Studio! Plus, She's Making a Holiday Snack! (2016) ... Herself - Cooking School Is in Session with Hollywood's Favorite Chef: Wolfgang Puck Is Here! And Jillian Michaels Is His Student for the Day! (2016) ... Herself - TLC's "Cake Boss" Buddy Valastro Is in the House! Plus, We're Working Out with Jillian Michaels and Chatting with Zach Gilford! (2014) ... Herself - Jillian Michaels (2013) ... Herself - Jillian Michaels Trains Rach (2011) ... Herself Show all 12 episodes 2016 Good Morning America (TV Series) Herself - Episode dated 14 November 2016 (2016) ... Herself 2016 Stand Up to Cancer (TV Special) Herself 2016 The Eric Andre Show (TV Series) Herself - Jesse Williams; Jillian Michaels (2016) ... Herself 2015-2016 The Insider (TV Series) Herself - Episode #12.213 (2016) ... Herself - Episode #12.113 (2016) ... Herself - Episode #12.91 (2015) ... Herself 2016 Just Jillian (TV Series) Herself - Hostess - Episode dated 15 March 2016 (2016) ... Herself - Hostess - I Do... or Don't? (2016) ... Herself - Hostess - She's Always Right (2016) ... Herself - Hostess - Miami Madness (2016) ... Herself - Hostess - Episode #1.5 (2016) ... Herself - Hostess Show all 9 episodes 2016 The Meredith Vieira Show (TV Series) Herself - Fitness Guru Jillian Michaels/Grammy-Nominated Dad Honors His Daughter (2016) ... Herself 2013-2016 The Dr. Oz Show (TV Series) Herself - Dr. Oz Investigation: Airline Secrets That You Need to Know Before You Take Another Flight (2016) ... Herself - Secrets of the #1 Diet Revealed (2013) ... Herself 2007-2016 Entertainment Tonight (TV Series) Herself - Episode dated 20 January 2016 (2016) ... Herself - Episode dated 20 May 2015 (2015) ... Herself - Episode dated 31 May 2010 (2010) ... Herself - Episode dated 28 August 2007 (2007) ... Herself 2016 The Chew (TV Series) Herself - 10 Ingredients or Less (2016) ... Herself 2012-2016 Larry King Now (TV Series) Herself - Guest - Jillian Michaels (2016) ... Herself - Guest - Jillian Michaels (2012) ... Herself - Guest 2008-2016 Today (TV Series) Herself - Episode dated 18 January 2016 (2016) ... Herself - Episode dated 15 June 2010 (2010) ... Herself - Episode dated 21 April 2009 (2009) ... Herself - Episode dated 21 October 2008 (2008) ... Herself 2015 Sweat INC. (TV Series) Herself - Hostess / Herself - Host - Finale (2015) ... Herself - Host - Platform Devices (2015) ... Herself - Hostess - Open Floor Workouts (2015) ... Herself - Hostess - Interval Training (2015) ... Herself - Hostess - Low-Impact Workouts (2015) ... Herself - Hostess 2013-2015 Fox and Friends (TV Series) Herself - Fitness Trainer / Herself - Episode dated 19 October 2015 (2015) ... Herself - Fitness Trainer - Episode dated 15 February 2013 (2013) ... Herself 2014 Bystander Revolution (TV Series documentary) Herself - Jillian Michaels - About Them (2014) ... Herself - Jillian Michaels - Bystanders (2014) ... Herself 2014 Jilian Michaels Beginner Shred (Video short) Herself 2014 Finding Thin (Documentary) 2005-2014 The Biggest Loser (TV Series) Herself - Trainer / Herself - Episode #15.15 (2014) ... Herself - Trainer - Episode #15.14 (2014) ... Herself - Trainer - Episode #15.13 (2014) ... Herself - Trainer - Episode #15.12 (2014) ... Herself - Trainer - Episode #15.11 (2014) ... Herself - Trainer Show all 183 episodes 2013 Jillian Michaels: Yoga Inferno (Video) Herself 2005-2013 Live! with Kelly (TV Series) Herself / Herself - Guest - Adam Sandler/Miranda Cosgrove/Jillian Michaels (2013) ... Herself - Episode dated 13 February 2013 (2013) ... Herself - Guest - Episode dated 15 June 2010 (2010) ... Herself - Episode dated 3 August 2005 (2005) ... Herself 2013 The View (TV Series) Herself - Guest Co-Hostess - Episode dated 23 May 2013 (2013) ... Herself - Guest Co-Hostess 2013 Katie (TV Series) Herself - Finding Family: Nia Vardalos, Jillian Michaels and Comedian Kym Whitley (2013) ... Herself 2013 Marie (TV Series documentary) - Jillian Michaels (2013) 2012-2013 The Jeff Probst Show (TV Series) Herself - Host / Herself - Moms with Million Dollar Ideas (2013) ... Herself - Host - Jillian Michaels& Marissa Jaret Winokur & Amazing Weight Loss Stories (2012) ... Herself 2013 Chelsea Lately (TV Series) Herself - Guest - Episode #7.34 (2013) ... Herself - Guest 2013 Good Day L.A. (TV Series) Herself - Episode dated 5 March 2013 (2013) ... Herself 2013 Jillian Michaels: Hard Body (Video) Herself 2013 Anderson Live (TV Series) Herself - The Biggest Loser Trainer Jillian Michaels/The Big Bang Theory Star Melissa Rauch/Co-Host Yvette Nicole Brown (2013) ... Herself 2013 Big Morning Buzz Live (TV Series) Herself - Julianne Hough/Jillian Michaels/Jackie Collins (2013) ... Herself 2013 Ellen: The Ellen DeGeneres Show (TV Series) Herself - Guest - Episode dated 28 January 2013 (2013) ... Herself - Guest 2010-2013 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (TV Series) Herself - Episode #21.79 (2013) ... Herself - Episode #19.133 (2011) ... Herself - Episode #19.12 (2010) ... Herself - Episode #18.64 (2010) ... Herself 2013 The Thing About (TV Series short) Herself - Storyteller (2013) 2012 The 14th Annual 'A Home for the Holidays' (TV Special) 2012 The 86th Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (TV Special) Herself 2012 Stand Up to Cancer (TV Special) Herself 2012 Jillian Michaels: Killer Abs (Video) Herself 2011-2012 The Doctors (TV Series) Herself - Don't Take It for Granted (2012) ... Herself - Ask Our Docs: Myth or Reality? (2012) ... Herself - Unwrap the Secrets to a Healthy Holiday (2011) ... Herself - The Doctors Wake Up Call with Jillian Pt. #5 (2011) ... Herself - 5 Reasons You Gain Weight and #1 Is Not Food! (2011) ... Herself Show all 52 episodes 2012 Jillian Michaels: Kickbox Fastfix (Video) Herself 2012 Jillian Michaels: Ripped in 30 (Video) Herself 2012 Super Bowl's Greatest Commercials 2012 (TV Special) Herself - Host 2011 The 13th Annual 'A Home for the Holidays' (TV Special) Herself 2011 Jillian Michaels: Extreme Shed & Shred (Video) Herself 2011 Conan (TV Series) Herself - Guest - God Never Closes a Door Without Laughing at You (2011) ... Herself - Guest 2011 The Nate Berkus Show (TV Series) Herself - The Ultimate Style Quiz (2011) ... Herself 2011 Jillian Michaels: Killer Buns & Thighs (Video) Herself 2011 The 38th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards (TV Special) Herself 2011 The Marilyn Denis Show (TV Series) Herself - Episode #1.64 (2011) ... Herself 2010 Jillian Michaels Beginners Backside Workout Herself 2010 Losing It with Jillian (TV Series) Herself - Trainer - The Plunkett-Marquez Family (2010) ... Herself - Trainer - Vivio (2010) ... Herself - Trainer - Northern (2010) ... Herself - Trainer - May (2010) ... Herself - Trainer - Jones (2010) ... Herself - Trainer Show all 6 episodes 2010 When I Was 17 (TV Series documentary) Herself - Episode #1.2 (2010) ... Herself 2010 The Bonnie Hunt Show (TV Series) Herself - Episode dated 25 March 2010 (2010) ... Herself 2010 The Jay Leno Show (TV Series) Herself - Episode #1.73 (2010) ... Herself 2009 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (TV Movie) Herself 2009 Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan (TV Series) Herself - Seven, Sara, and Madeliene (2009) ... Herself 2007-2009 The Morning Show with Mike & Juliet (TV Series) Herself - Episode dated 6 March 2009 (2009) ... Herself - Episode #1.59 (2007) ... Herself 2008 Deal or No Deal (TV Series) Herself - 'The Biggest Loser' Trainer - Episode #4.1 (2008) ... Herself - 'The Biggest Loser' Trainer 2008 Days of Our Lives (TV Series) Herself - Episode #1.10810 (2008) ... Herself 2008 Jillian Michaels - 30 Day Shred (Video) Herself 2006-2008 The Biggest Loser Australia (TV Series) Trainer - Red Team / Herself - Episode #3.1 (2008) ... Trainer - Red Team - Episode #2.1 (2007) ... Trainer - Red Team - Episode #1.20 (2006) ... Trainer - Red Team - Episode #1.19 (2006) ... Trainer - Red Team - Episode #1.18 (2006) ... Trainer - Red Team Show all 55 episodes 2006 COSMO Girl! Get Fit and Fab with Jillian Michaels (Video) Herself 2006 Rove Live (TV Series) Herself - Episode #7.1 (2006) ... Herself 2005 Kathy Griffin: My Life on the D-List (TV Series) Herself - Hot to Tot (2005) ... Herself Hide Hide Show Archive footage (3 credits) 2014-2016 Entertainment Tonight (TV Series) Herself / Herself - Fitness Trainer / Herself - The Biggest Loser - Episode #35.204 (2016) ... Herself - Episode dated 23 January 2016 (2016) ... Herself - Fitness Trainer - Episode dated 23 May 2015 (2015) ... Herself - Episode dated 8 September 2014 (2014) ... Herself - The Biggest Loser - Episode dated 21 June 2014 (2014) ... Herself 2016 Oprah: Where Are They Now? (TV Series) Herself - Joan Lunden/Bindi Irwin/Kid 'n' Play/The Biggest Loser's Bob Harper (2016) ... Herself 2012 Chelsea Lately (TV Series) Herself - Fitness Trainer - Episode #6.109 (2012) ... Herself - Fitness Trainer - Episode #6.102 (2012) ... Herself - Fitness Trainer Known For Inuyasha Inuyasha Shippo / Yuka / Princess Tsuyu (2000-2004) Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask Shippo (2004) Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time Shippo (2001) Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z Goten / Gohan / Bee / Piiza / Young Goku / Young Gohan (2000-2003) . Show Show all Hide | Show by... Job Year » Rating » Number of Ratings » Genre » Keyword » | Edit Filmography Hide Hide Show Actress (50 credits) 2017 Barbie Dreamtopia (TV Series) Sundae / Delia / Shocked Mopple - A Winning Color Combination (2017) ... Delia (voice) - A Mopple Mishap (2017) ... Shocked Mopple (voice) - The Sweetest Journey (2017) ... Sundae (voice) - Building a Licorice Barn (2017) ... Sundae (voice) 2017 Barbie Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun (TV Movie) Sundae / Pineapple Mermaid (voice) 2011-2017 Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV Series) Lloyd / Edna / Mother / ... - Part 10 - Greatest Battles (2017) ... Lloyd (voice) - Part 9 - Prophecy of the Green Ninja (2017) ... Lloyd (voice) - Part 8 - Rise of Garmadon (2017) ... Lloyd (voice) - Part 1 - Legacy (2017) ... Lloyd (voice) - Lost in Time (2017) ... Lloyd (voice) Show all 70 episodes 2016 Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - Day of the Departed (TV Movie) Lloyd / Edna (voice) 2016 Stan Lee's Cosmic Crusaders (TV Series short) Silver Skylark (2016) (voice) 2016 Back Streets (TV Series) Mete - Episode #10.32 (2016) ... Mete 2014 Leap Frog Letter Factory Adventures: The Letter Machine Rescue Team (Video short) Matilda / Burfder (voice) 2011 Quest for Zhu Jilly (voice) 2011 Thor: Tales of Asgard (Video) Additional Voices (voice) 2010 Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer Linda Vashti (English version, voice) 2009-2010 InuYasha: The Final Act (TV Series) Shippo / Yuka / Hitomiko's Maid - Ashita e (2010) ... Shippo (English version, voice) - Todokanu omoi (2010) ... Shippo / Yuka (English version, voice) - Naraku hakanaki nozomi (2010) ... Shippo (English version, voice) - Naraku hikari no wana (2010) ... Shippo (English version, voice) - Naraku yami no wana (2010) ... Shippo (English version, voice) Show all 26 episodes 2010 The Little Prince (TV Series) Flora - La planète des Libris - 1/2 (2010) ... Flora (English version, voice) 2008-2009 Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (TV Series) Revive Revival / Linda Vashti / David - Saisei (2009) ... Revive Revival (English version, voice) - Beyond (2009) ... Revive Revival (English version, voice) - Inochi no hana (2009) ... Linda Vashti / Revive Revival (English version, voice) - Mirai no tame ni (2009) ... Linda Vashti / Revive Revival (English version, voice) - Kakushin no tobira (2009) ... Revive Revival (English version, voice) Show all 17 episodes 2007-2008 Edgar & Ellen (TV Series) Ellen - Signed, Sealed, Delivered/Study Time/Edgar's Satchel: Buzz Off (2008) ... Ellen (voice) - Nod's Limbs Finest/Nuggets of Stupidity/The Secret Life of Pet: Hang Tendril (2008) ... Ellen (voice) - Suspect Inspection/Radio Free Nod's Limbs/Nod's Limbs' Public Access: Edgar's House of Whatcha (2008) ... Ellen (voice) - Viva La Trash/The Expert/Heimertz's Family Album: Something's Fishy (2008) ... Ellen (voice) - The Manners Marathon/Ellen's Secret Admirer/Ellen's Horrorscopes: Thanks for Muffin (2008) ... Ellen (voice) Show all 20 episodes 2008 Little Tikes Land (Video) Cozy Coupe, Hippo (voice) 2007 Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy (TV Series) - Ethel's New Friend/Vicky Sprocket (2007) ... (voice) 2006-2007 Powerpuff Girls Z (TV Series) Miss McCormick / Buttercup's Mom / Justin - Momoko to kaeru no ôji sama!/Sedyûsa ga kieru hi!? (2007) ... Miss McCormick (English version, voice) - Kaoru ha jôwan nitôkin ga osuki! Sono ichi/Kaoru ha jôwan nitôkin ga osuki! Sono ni (2007) ... Buttercup's Mom (English version, voice) - Kôchi kaoru no tokkun sakkâ!/Koi suru fâjî! (2006) ... Justin (English version, voice) 2007 Bratz Fashion Pixiez (Video) Dee (voice) 2006 Oban Star-Racers (TV Series) Ning - Le moment de vérité (2006) ... Ning (voice) 2006 Mix Master (TV Series) - The Legend of the Mix Master (2006) ... (voice) 2005 Edgar and Ellen (Video short) Ellen (voice) 2005 SSX on Tour (Video Game) Additional Voices (voice) 2005 Inuyasha: Feudal Combat (Video Game) Shippo (English version, voice) 2004 Inuyasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island Shippo (English version, voice) 2004 Need for Speed: Underground 2 (Video Game) (voice) 2000-2004 Inuyasha (TV Series) Shippo / Yuka / Princess Tsuyu - The Bond Between Them, Use the Sacred Jewel Shard! Part 1 (2004) ... Shippo (English version, voice) - The Bond Between Them, Use the Sacred Jewel Shard! Part 2 (2004) ... Shippo (English version, voice) - The Ultimate Key to Defeating Naraku (2004) ... Shippo (English version, voice) - Possessed by a Parasite: Shippo, Our Worst Enemy! (2004) ... Shippo (English version, voice) - Kohaku, Sango and Kirara: The Secret Flower Garden (2004) ... Shippo (English version, voice) Show all 152 episodes 2004 Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (Video Game) Shippo (English version, voice) 2003 InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler Shippo / Yuka (English version, voice) 2003 Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (TV Series) Aisha - To an Endless Future (2003) ... Aisha (English version, voice) 2003 X-Men: Evolution (TV Series) Mrs. Leech - Uprising (2003) ... Mrs. Leech (voice) 2000-2003 Dragon Ball Z (TV Series) Goten / Gohan / Bee / ... - Goku's Next Journey (2003) ... Young Goku (Canadian version, voice) - He's Always Late (2003) ... Goten / Young Goku (Canadian version, voice) - Celebrations with Majin Buu (2003) ... Goten / Bee (Canadian version, voice) - Spirit Bomb Triumphant (2003) ... Goten (Canadian version, voice) - People of Earth Unite (2003) ... Goten (Canadian version, voice) Show all 122 episodes 2003 Def Jam Vendetta (Video Game) Additional Voices (voice) 2003 My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (Video short) Razzaroo (voice) 2002 InuYasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass Shippo / Yuka (English version, voice) 2002 Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (Video Game) Helicopter Pilot (voice) 2002 Hamtaro (TV Series) Panda - The Sunflower Field (2002) ... Panda (English version, voice) 2001-2002 Project ARMS (TV Series) Al Bowen - Life (2002) ... Al Bowen (English version, voice) - Blue Wish (2002) ... Al Bowen (English version, voice) - Animus (2002) ... Al Bowen (English version, voice) - Liberation (2002) ... Al Bowen (English version, voice) - Human (2002) ... Al Bowen (English version, voice) Show all 52 episodes 2001 MegaMan: NT Warrior (TV Series) Princess Pride (English version, voice) 2001 Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time Shippo (English version, voice) 2001 Galaxy Angel (TV Series) Mother - Hotai Maki Judan Chirashizushi (2001) ... Mother (voice) 2001 The SoulTaker (TV Series) Yuko - Ugomeku yami han (2001) ... Yuko (English version, voice) 2000 One Piece Pilot 1 Nami (voice) 1999 Trouble Chocolate (TV Series) Reporter - Fâsuto toraburu (1999) ... Reporter (English version, voice) 1999 Melty Lancer (Video) Sakuya Lansaihe (English version, voice) 1999 Master Keaton (TV Series) Hanna - Wall in One's Heart (1999) ... Hanna (English version, voice) 1998 Brain Powerd (TV Series) Quincy Issa / Iiko Isami - All or Nothing (1998) ... Quincy Issa / Iiko Isami (English version, voice) - A Problem of Hallucination (1998) ... Quincy Issa / Iiko Isami (English version, voice) - The Governor's Ambitions (1998) ... Quincy Issa / Iiko Isami (English version, voice) - The Moving Mountain Range (1998) ... Quincy Issa / Iiko Isami (English version, voice) - The Depths of Love (1998) ... Quincy Issa / Iiko Isami (English version, voice) Show all 9 episodes 1998 Silent Möbius (TV Series) Rosa (English version, voice) 1989 Yoroiden Samurai Trooper: Kikôtei densetsu (Video) Newscaster / Runa (English version, voice) 1989 Yoroiden Samurai Trooper Gaiden (Video) Runa (English version, voice) 1987-1988 Maison Ikkoku (TV Series) Teacher 2 - Alright! Godai-kun's Courageous Proposal! (1988) ... Teacher 2 (English version, voice) - Obsessive Love! Asuna Just Won't Give Up! (1987) ... Teacher 2 (English version, voice) - Godai Goes Ga-Ga! Yagami's a Bunny Girl Now!? (1987) ... Teacher 2 (English version, voice) - I'm So Sorry, Kyoko! I Don't Deserve to Eat Your Lunch (1987) ... Teacher 2 (English version, voice) - You Go, Godai1 Yo Do Have Pride, After All! (1987) ... Teacher 2 (English version, voice) . Related Videos Tottoko Hamutaro -- Shared Release Trailer from Other . Edit Did You Know? Trivia: Not to be confused with Jillian Michaels. to me after that stupid werewolf kill crap I don't care and yet she looks like my favorite funny girl Jennifer hale I don't see no,ect Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler “